Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart
by iheartxmickie
Summary: Mickie and Randy have been married for four years now. Things were going fine, till she found out that Randy has been cheating on her with another woman. Will Mickie fight to win him back or simply let him go? Please review : - Mickie.Randy.Kelly.JohnC
1. Land of Confusion

**Chapter 1: Land of Confusion**

Mickie rolled over to look at the clock and saw that it was almost four o'clock in the morning. She tossed around in bed hoping Randy would finally come home to her. For months now, she noticed how she's been ignored by Randy as if she no longer meant anything to him. Mickie didn't understand why he was coming home so late or sometimes even the next day in the morning. She guessed the reason for his lateness was work-related since she knew he had more responsibilities to take care of now that he was the manager at his work but she hated the fact that he put his job before her and their two children. She sensed that their relationship was slowly drifting and wasn't exactly sure why he'd been pushing her away. She knew things would get better therefore she never questioned him about it. She loved him and wasn't ready to lose Randy. She wanted their relationship to last not only because she wanted to be with him forever but for the sake of their two children.

Without Mickie's acknowledgment, Randy was tired of his marriage life and had decided on his own that their marriage was over. He didn't feel any need to let his wife know, thus he secretly started having an affair with another woman, deceiving Mickie.

Mickie starred at the ceiling and figured she should get some sleep, seeing how she would have to get up in about an hour and head to work. The twins; Ethan and Ava were going to be taken care of by their nanny, Ms. Garcia after she left for work. So there were now two less things on her mind. Ms. Garcia was considered family to the Ortons; she lived with them since the twins were born and was excellent when it came to caring for the twins.

Mickie's train of thought was soon broken by the jingling of keys and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. It was now 5:43 in the morning when her husband, Randy decided to come back from wherever he was last night.

"Where were you?" Mickie quickly sat up, asking as soon as he walked into their bedroom exhausted.

"Out" said her husband of four years.

"Randy, you've been gone since I last spoke to you yesterday, which was after you left for work at six. You said you were going to go over the blue prints for the new building with Ted."

"Yeah…and I did" Randy yawned as he loosened his tie.

"Well you said you'd be home in time for dinner, but you never came home last night. The kids and I were worried and waited for you…you ignored my fucking calls and didn't bother calling me back at all!"

Randy simply ignored her and unbuttoned his shirt.

Mickie sat there boiling in rage at his nonchalant attitude. "Ugh, don't come strolling in here the next morning and just to tell me you were out! Tell me where the hell you were Randy!"

"Damn woman, as soon as I step foot in this fucking room; it's constantly you bitching at me! What's wrong with you Mickie?" Randy asked, groaning. He stripped down to his boxers and walked toward their bed. Mickie quickly took her magazine and chucked it towards his head.

"Fuck you Randy, You got some damn nerve. Why are you doing this to me, to our family, to us?" Mickie cried.

"To us? What the hell are you talking about? Huh Mickie? Please tell me! Exactly what is it that I'm doing?" Randy finally snapped at her, turning red.

Mickie bit her lip and wondered why he was speaking to her in such a tone.

"Just as I thought, not a damn thing!" Randy yelled. "God…all you ever fucking do is complain and bitch at me like you're my mother or something! Damn, can't you just shut up for once and chill the fuck out!"

Mickie sat there in silence as she crossed her arms, starring at him with disgust. She didn't know why she was being so speechless at the moment. Usually she had a spit fire mouth and throat cutting words, but at the moment all she could find was silence.

"Stop starring at my ass and get yourself ready for work. I'm going to sleep." Randy said, as he climbed on top of their bed to sleep the day away.


	2. Heartbroken

**Chapter 2: Heartbroken**

Later on that day at work, Mickie thought about what her life had become and she gravely asked herself if she was happy. Besides her kids and the earlier years of her relationship with Randy-No, she wasn't.

"Where did it all go wrong? When did we start to fall apart?" Mickie asked herself as she spun around in her chair at her office.

With the stresses of everyday life, kids, bills, work and juggling a marriage all at the same time can take its toll on people. Mickie was determined more than ever now to address the situation and come up with a solution. She looked at the time and saw that it was time to go home. She quickly got her things together and placed them in her bag; ready to go home. When she got home from work she was surprised to see that Randy wasn't home once again.

"What the hell is going on?" Mickie asked herself, groaning. She walked into the living, dropping her bag on the couch.

"Kids, do you know where your daddy went?" Mickie asked, with her hands on her hips.

"No mommy, but he got a phone call from a lady and then he left." Ethan said, while coloring in his Spider-man coloring book.

"Yeah, and he said he'll be back mommy. " said Ava, the other twin who playing with her Barbie doll house.

"A phone call from a lady? Do you guys know who she was?" Mickie asked with concern.

"No mommy, when I answered the lady on the phone said her name was Kelly." Ethan looked up at his mother. "Mommy you like my coloring?"

"Yeah, baby I love it." Mickie half smiled then thought aloud to herself. "Kelly? I've never heard of a Kelly working at his place. I wonder who she is."

Mickie walked over to the phone to check the caller ID. Unfortunately the caller had their number blocked, Mickie let it slide since she wasn't in the mood to find out and play CSI at the moment.

"Ms. Garcia?" Mickie called as she sat on the couch next to the twins.

"Yes Mrs. Orton?" said Ms. Garcia as she strolled into the living room from the kitchen.

"Did you see Randy at all today?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, but briefly. He slept till about 2:30 in the afternoon and got dressed shortly after he received a phone call."

"Who was on the line?" Mickie quickly asked.

"Some woman named Kelly according to the twins." She shrugged.

"Ah okay, thanks" Mickie nodded her head slowly.

Mickie headed upstairs into her bedroom to use her phone in privacy. Even though it was her house, she didn't want Ms. Garcia knowing everything just yet, and also because she didn't want to be irate in front of her children. She called up Randy on her cell phone a couple of times with no response. After she hung up, two minutes later he called back.

"What is it?" Randy groaned over the other end of the line.

"Excuse me? So what, now I need a reason to call my husband?" Mickie sternly asked.

"No, but your blowing up my cell and I'm busy. Is there something wrong with the kids?"

"No, but.."

"Okay then, So I'll see you when I get home." Randy quickly cut her off before she could finish.

"Wait a minute, why are your rushing me off the phone Randy?"

"God, I just told you that I'm busy!" Click.

Before she knew it, Mickie was listening to the dial tone. She knew something wasn't right so she went downstairs to pull Ms. Garcia aside.

"Listen, I want you to feed the kids and tuck them in bed. I'm going out to meet up with Randy somewhere, so don't wait for us." Mickie insisted.

Ms. Garcia looked at her with worry. "Is everything okay Ms. Mickie?"

"Yes I told you I'm going out to see Randy. We wanted to spend some time alone. That's all." With that being said, Mickie walked out of the house and jumped into her Escalade, Randy had gotten her for her birthday a couple of months ago.

While driving, she activated her GPS system that was able to track his phone. It finally revealed the location; 34 McKleen Ave. To her surprise, the location was only fifteen minutes away from where they lived. Mickie started to think if she knew anyone in that area. No one came to mind. She drove into the block and spotted Randy's red Ferrari which was parked in front of a house. Right away, Mickie knew that he was at another woman's house. She didn't know if she should walk up to the house, ring the door bell and see what enfolds or if she should wait to see who emerges from the house.

"Maybe he's here to pick up something for work, that's all. He wouldn't cheat on me or anything...after all I am the mother of his kids." Mickie positively thought to herself, after taking a deep breath.

While Mickie sat in her car thinking, she heard the front door of the house swung open and voices coming from a man and woman echoed through the air. Mickie looked over to her left she saw her husband exiting out of the woman's house and just before he turned to walk towards his Ferrari, the female dressed in nothing but a silk robe grabbed him by the tie and drugged him in for a passionate kiss.

"Mhm, don't leave me." the blonde woman whined, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to babe, I need to go home" Eager to touch her lips, Randy quickly leaned forward, held her close to his chest to devour her mouth.

Mickie's heart sank into her stomach as she watched. Each second that passed as she watched the father of her children locking lips with another female not only burned her inside, but slowly killed her. Tears started to pour down her face as if it were a waterfall. She felt her chest starting to cave in as she gasped for air.

Through the half-rolled down window of her car, she was able to hear Randy conversing with the other woman.

"Love you and I'll come by tomorrow. Goodnight babe"

She let out a giggle and winked "Alright love and thanks for the pleasure."

Randy smirked as he pulled her in for another kiss. "Anytime baby."

"Mhm, now run home to your wife before that nagging bitch blows up your phone again."

The two enjoyed a good laugh at Mickie's expense. Not only was she physically sick, but her body had become numb and stiff after what she just heard and saw.

Randy then walked away from the blonde with a smile on his face. The only thought that was rushing through Mickie's head was to kill him. After six years of their relationship, two beautiful children and a home built by them; how could he have betrayed her like that? It's not like he wasn't getting sex because she made sure he was taken care of in that department. Mickie watched as Randy drove off, and stayed parked behind another car for the next two hours with tears trickling down her face continuously.

Thoughts and memories raced through her head during those two hours. Mickie was so out of it that she didn't even realize that her cell phone was ringing. When she finally escaped her trance, she noticed that it was now a little after six and that she had ten missed calls and four voice messages. All except for two were from him, Randy. Just seeing his name lit a fire in her soul that caused her to unknowingly throw her phone out the window.

"I hate you Randy." Mickie quickly wiped her tears and sped home.


	3. Dark Angel

**Chapter 3: Dark Angel**

Mickie arrived home and slowly walked upstairs. The kids were already in bed and Randy was upstairs watching TV in their bedroom.

"Your home late babe, what happened?" Randy asked, as she entered the room.

She quickly adjusted her facial expression and body language then replied, "I know, I had to run a few errands."

"Mhm oh okay, did you eat yet?" said Randy, as he pulled Mickie onto his lap.

"No!" Mickie quickly backed away from him. "I mean, I'm not in any mood for food."

"Alright babe, no need to snap at me. Can I get you anything?"

"I said I'm alright!" Mickie yelled, glaring at him with red fury eyes.

Randy then nodded his head and said, "I'll leave you to be by yourself for a while. If you need me I'll be downstairs in the study room going over some prints."

Mickie watched him walk out of their room, and then removed all of her clothes and headed into the shower. With the horrifying images of earlier still repeat in her head, she began to cry hysterically and uncontrollably.

_"Why would he do this? Why Me? Why Now?"_ Mickie thought to herself. She sat down in the shower since she felt herself get weak at the knees over the emotional stress her body was going through.

As water from the shower and tears ran down her face, Mickie promised herself that she would find out about that blonde woman named 'Kelly'. There were a lot of questions roaming around in her head. How long she's been part in their relationship? When he started sleeping with her? When the phone calls began? How they felt toward one another? And ultimately her revenge. Randy had made many mistakes in the past with his constant lying, sex talk, and flirtatious ways with other women, but this was one mistake that he was going to regret doing and pay for.

x-x-x

Midnight had rolled around and Randy was fast asleep. Mickie laid in bed and wasn't able to sleep just yet. The wheels and gears in her head were turning non-stop. She was in fact putting phase one of her plan in order. Mickie was never big on checking his cell phone, but tonight seemed like the perfect time to check. Fortunately for her, just as she went to scope out the inside contents of his iPhone, it started to vibrate. The name 'Chris' popped up causing Mickie's female intuition to kick in. She knew that her husband didn't know anyone named Chris. It was her, the other female under a fake name; one of the oldest tricks in the book. Mickie decided not to answer it just to see if the woman would leave a message or send a text. Sure enough, she left both.

First a text that read; "Hey boo, please pick up your phone I miss you!"

Then a voicemail that went; "Baby, hey it's me. Mhm, I just wanted to see if you can come out tonight. Please call me back when you get this. Love you. Muah!"

Bingo, she thought. Based on the messages, Mickie knew they must've known each other for a while. She quickly wrote down Kelly's name and number just in case she needed it to call her.

The next day Randy woke up and quickly headed into the bathroom to read his text messages from Kelly. When he was finished, he swung the door open and there stood Mickie.

"So who was it?" Mickie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He replied.

"Was that the office calling about some last minute sketches?" Mickie asked, forcing a smile.

"Umm…yeah they had a late meeting and tried to reach me last night." Randy replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh huh"

"What's that suppose to mean Micks?" Randy looked down at her with confusion.

"Nothing. It's just that if it was the office, they would've called the house phone like they usually do and leave a message. " Mickie shrugged, smirking.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Randy rudely asked.

"I just find it funny, how they switched it up this time. That's all." She looked up at Randy with a soul shaking evil grin and walked away.

"What the fuck?" Randy stood there with confusion, shaking his head. Never seeing such a look on his wife's face before, Randy composed himself and decided to avoid Kelly for a few days.


	4. Withdrawn

**Chapter: Withdrawn**

Over the next two weeks, Randy started to sense a change in Mickie. Regularly when he would come home late, she would bug him for his tardiness like she always did. But that wasn't the case anymore; Mickie no longer asked where he was or what he was doing, which sort of bothered Randy in a way.

Randy walked upstairs into their bedroom and found Mickie on her laptop, surfing the net.

"Hey what's up?" Randy asked, half-smiling.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked, with her eyes on the computer screen.

He took a seat next to her and replied, "I don't know, you seem different…more cold and withdrawn."

"I'm good" Mickie simply answered. "Just putting things together that's all"

"What things?" He quickly asked, noticing a smirk on her face.

"Well you'll just have to wait and find out." Mickie smiled, looking up at him.

"You've been ignoring me for days now. Have I done something wrong?" Randy asked in a jittery tone, and pulled his wife onto his lap.

"No, not at all honey." Mickie said, forcing a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" Randy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Positive." Mickie said in a low voice and quickly got off his lap to ready herself for a busy day ahead of her.

Randy watched his wife get dressed, thinking she was going off to work. However work wasn't her destination this morning; She got in her car and headed to one of her friends, John's house. When she reached his house, he welcomed her in and allowed her to explain everything that was going on.

"Hate to say it, but I told you so! What did I tell you before you went off and got married to him? I told you he was a player and would never change his ways." John sat there pissed off, crossing his arms. "You never listen to me. You took the chance and got yourself into this whole mess. He has a history of cheating and playing with people's feelings and emotions"

Mickie sat there in deep thought, and then finally looked up at her friend with a displeased look.

"I saw it coming. There is no way in hell for that man to stick with one only person. It was pretty obvious that he was gonna go behind your back and fuck around with some other hoe while you stayed home taking care of the kids." John shook his head with disgrace. "Typical Randy Orton. And what did you say her name was again?"

"Kelly." Mickie replied in a low tone.

"Is she pretty looking blonde, has a body of a model?" John bit his lip. "Blue eyes?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Mickie asked with hope.

"I think I do... She works at that flower shop down on Parsons Blvd. by that coffee shop!" John said with buzz.

"How do you know her again?" Mickie raised her eyebrow. "Was she fucking around with you too?"

"What! Nah chill Micks, I was there this one time with Ashley, she was picking out some flower designs for her wedding." John replied.

"Oh I see, now before I go pay her a visit, do me a favor?" Mickie half-smiled.

"Sure what is it Mickie?"

"Access Randy's calling records for me." Mickie demanded, handing him a paper of Randy's billing information and password.

"Sure." John quickly got on his laptop and opened up the Verizon mobile site to access Randy's account and to search out his calling records. "Got it."

Mickie starred at the screen to check his calling records, as John scrolled down on the list of calls. She saw that Kelly and her husband were in constant contact. Almost every other number on his list was Kelly's. Twenty minutes here. Five minutes there. An hour spent on the phone sometimes talking to her. Mickie realized that every day before his lunch break he would call her. Only purpose of the calls was obviously to meet up.

"So this is why that bastard never answered my calls and was always rushing me off the phone!" Mickie began to tear up. "He was too god damn busy with this bitch!"

John pulled her in for a hug. "No point of shedding tears over this cold-hearted dickhead Mickie."

Mickie wiped her eyes and pulled away. "Print this out for me; I want to go see that little bitch."

John did just that; he printed out Randy's phone records and handed them to Mickie.

"Thanks John." She kissed his cheek and left after thanking him for everything.

John smiled and watched her drive off from his window. "You are so dead now, Randy." He grinned.


	5. The Other Woman

**Chapter 5: The Other Woman**

Mickie took a drive to Kelly's work place. _Parson's Flower Co._ was where she worked at. Kelly was the secretary of the boss of the company. _Parson's Flower Co. _was the largest flower distributing company on the west coast, and mainly dealt with weddings. Mickie walked in and right there to greet her was the other woman; Kelly. With all smiles, Mickie walked up to her with a distained look on her face, giving her a blank stare.

Kelly smiled and greeted her. "Good morning! How may I help you?"

Mickie continued to stare and replied. "Just checking out the products. Looks pretty cheap."

Kelly looked back at Mickie with a puzzled look on her face, not knowing that Mickie was referring to her. Kelly had no clue that the woman standing right in front of her was Randy's spouse.

"Well...Ms.- -"

"James" Mickie lied, using her maiden name instead of her present last name.

"Well Ms. James, I'm sorry you think that way. A lot of people love our designs and often choose us."

"I'm sure they do. Only people with no style would choose you." Mickie smiled, and then quickly corrected herself. "I mean these designs."

"Uhm, well…Ms. James are you getting married?"

"Renewing vows actually. I'm celebrating the fact that my husband stuck to his vows by not cheating on me. Surely, that's something worth celebrating. Don't you agree?"

"Why yes, absolutely!" Kelly said with enthusiasm. "Ms. James perhaps if we sat down and went over a few new pieces you'll change your mind?"

"Yes, that would be a great idea. How about a week from today?"

"Sure, next Friday at 10? Sounds good to you?" Kelly asked, smiling.

"Why so early?" Mickie raised an eyebrow.

"I have a dinner date with my man that night, so I was you know...hoping to get out of work early on that day." Kelly giggled, as she wrote down the appointment.

"Oh your man. How long have you guys been together for?" Mickie asked with a forced smile.

Smitten with happiness and smiling from ear to ear, Kelly excitedly responded; "Six Months! We're going to celebrate our six month anniversary next week!"

"Six…months" Mickie slowly mumbled out.

"Yup, next week we're going to that new club that opened up down town, and then we're going to stay at the Trump Plaza for the rest of the weekend, just the two of us!" Kelly smiled excitedly.

"Wow, that's really...something. Good for you." Mickie's insides were steaming.

She struggled with every fiber of her being to not jump across the desk and snap Kelly's neck off. Mickie thought to herself; that asshole never in their 6 years of being together planned anything like that for her. And to make the situation more painful, she was the mother of his kids. She's been through everything and she meant EVERYTHING with this man. And now here comes this woman taking everything from her and reaping all the benefits. Mickie was never the one to fight for a man, but her husband whom she raised a family with was worth fighting for. She wasn't going to let Kelly snatch what was hers. Mickie got all the information she needed from her mouth. Now all she had to do was show up at that hotel a week from today.


	6. Why Dont You Stay

**Chapter 6: Why Don't You Stay**

Mickie let the week pass acting as if nothing was wrong. She tried to convince her husband to cancel his plans for the weekend for her, but he didn't. He never did. He always chose Kelly over Mickie. Mickie recalled the times when she would want Randy to stay home just so they could be together and hold on to each other like they use to. Randy would refuse and instantly leave the house. Mickie knew in her heart all those times he left her at home alone with the kids to chill with his friends was a lie. Her heart ached just knowing that he would rather spend his nights away from home, away from her. It hurt her to know that he was happy with someone else and that he was fed up with his life at home with her. Even though Mickie never wanted to admit to herself, she felt him being pulled from her.

Friday rolled around; Mickie laid there in bed looking at the time. It was nine-thirty, which meant she was going to have an "appointment" with Kelly at ten. She called up _Parsons Flower Co._ to cancel the meeting with the woman who was slowly stealing her husband away.

"Sorry to hear that you had to cancel our meeting. You know, I feel like I've known you for a while Mrs. James. Enough, to let you know that I've never felt like this towards anybody before."

"Uhm…awe how sweet!" Mickie strangely said, not knowing what else to say to that.

"In a way, I'm kind of glad you canceled. I need to run to pick up a few lingerie pieces, heels, and go to the spa to get my body ready for him this weekend." Kelly giggled over the other end of the line.

Mickie nearly vomited when she heard Kelly speak those words in reference to her husband.

"That sounds fantastic, maybe I could join you?" They both shared a laugh over the phone. Mickie's was cynical, while Kelly's was sincere.

"I hope you two enjoy your special weekend together." Mickie said in a low tone.

"Oh we most defiantly will! I'll make sure of that. Bye take care Ms. James! Have a great weekend as well" With that being said, Kelly hung up.

Mickie looked around her bedroom, and thought to herself that this weekend would end 10 years of friendship with her very best friend. It would also mark the ending of her. Everything was going to be revealed soon in that hotel suite tomorrow night.

x-x-x

The next morning, Mickie got up and went downstairs, pulling Ms. Garcia [the nanny] aside to spill the beans to her. Ms. Garcia stood there balled. She couldn't believe what was being told to her. She quickly turned to Mickie and held onto her tight.

"Oh, Mrs. Orton I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Why did this happen to you? Oh my God, I will pray for you senora." Ms. Garcia said in her Hispanic accent. Mickie frowned a little.

"Don't worry about the kids I will watch after them for you until you come back." said Ms. Garcia.

"Thank you" Mickie smiled wryly and walked into the Ethan and Ava's bedroom upstairs.

"Kids, mommy and daddy are going away for the weekend. Ms. Garcia is in charge." Mickie said, as she knelt down to them. "I know you kids are good, but I just wanted to make sure you two understand and hear it from me, okay?"

Ethan and Ava nodded their heads, and hugged their mother. "We love you mommy"

"Mommy loves you guys too" Mickie smiled and kissed their cheeks. "Now be good you two."

Mickie packed her bags into her car and got in. "Now, for phase two" She thought. She headed to the Trump Plaza and booked a room right down the hall from her cheating husband. She needed a bird's eye view of when they arrived. When she got to her room, Mickie called up her husband to try to get him to cancel his plans and get away for the weekend. She explained to him how she needed this and wanted him to be with her, hoping he would choose her over Kelly this time.

"Baby, we both deserve a break." Mickie sighed over the phone. "Please cancel your plans."

"Micks, you know I have a job conference to attend in Boston. I can't just cancel for you and I don't have time to be spontaneous with you right now, maybe some other time." Randy said.

"You always tell me 'some other time'. For months now you've been too busy for me. You never want to do anything with me anymore. Think about it, when was the last time we were intimate with each other?"

"Well, I'm busy. And if you want sex that bad, wait for me till I come back from this fucking conference." Randy groaned.

"Okay Randy, maybe some other time then."

Before she could hung up, Randy said; "Micks- listen take that platinum visa card and go to a spa, or shopping. Don't worry about how much you spend."

"As you wish Randy"

"Good then, I'll see you when I get back." Randy hung up and went to meet up with Kelly at the club.


	7. Heartache

**Chapter 7: Heartache**

Mickie had her friend John posted at the club, where Randy and Kelly were at. His job was to spy on them and report back to Mickie what he found, saw or heard.

It was six thirty when Mickie's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Mickie answered.

"Girl- -" John took a deep breath, before continuing. "This fucker is really into this bitch. He can't stop starring at her. Not only that, but they're holding hands and feeling each other's body underneath the table. God, this shit is nasty. I don't think I can watch them any longer Mickie."

"Relax John, you're getting paid for this." Mickie reminded. "Do you hear them talking?"

"I can only hear bits and pieces of their conversation and I'm hearing a lot of 'boo' name calling." John replied, and went quite.

"What else are they talking about? Hello, you there?" Mickie asked. "John?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm here." John said in a low voice. "I just heard her asking Randy when he was going to leave you Mickie."

This time, Mickie went silent at the other end of the line.

"Mickie, I don't know but it seems like he's been talking to her about the situation you guys are going through and he just told her how he wanted you guys to be over."

"Oh…" Mickie began to tear.

"Has he said anything to you about it Micks?"

Mickie cleared her throat and spoke up, "Now that you mentioned it, he did say something once. Something about how he's fed up and wanted to separate for a while. But I didn't pay no mind to him and we just never spoke of it again."

"Well it looks like he's trying to start up something with this little slut over here."

"Uhm, well thanks for the help John, you can leave now."

"No thanks, I'm enjoying my drink and besides there's a cutie over here trying to talk to me." John said.

"Alright have fun John."

"Take care Micks, I'll let you know If I hear or see anything else."

x-x-x

Mickie called up for room service and within ten minutes they brought up a chilled bottle of Moet Rose and some finger foods. It was around nine o'clock when she heard the elevator doors open up. As she peeked through the hole of her door, she observed her husband Randy and Kelly exiting out of the elevator and walking towards their suite.

Before going in, Randy slammed Kelly against the wall and crushed his lips against hers. He then picked her up and she straddled his waist. The sickness feeling started to arise again so Mickie quickly looked away, which didn't help much since the image was still on repeat in her head.

Mickie leaned her back against the door, taking a deep breath. "Time for phase three."

She walked over to her handbag to pull out the folder which contained Randy's cell phone records, pictures and video tapes of Randy and Kelly's encounters. She headed out the door and walked down the brightly lit hall to her husband's room where his weekend affair was to be taken place. The short walk seemed to go on a never ending path in Mickie's mind.

Finally after she arrived at his door, she stood in front contemplating and asking herself if what she was about to do worth it. Really is any man worth going through this? To Mickie, yes he was. She just couldn't let him get away with it any longer.

Knock Knock Knock. Giggles and laughter over powered Mickie's weak knock attempts, so she knocked a bit harder.

"Who is it?" Her husband asked, groaning.

Mickie froze for a second and quickly replied, "This is the front desk. I need to speak with Mr. Orton for a minute. It's…important. It's in regard to his credit card."

"One second, I'm not decent." Randy said.

"No rush" Mickie replied. She was shocked that he didn't recognize her voice. Mickie stood there for a good two minutes till Randy swung the door open to find Mickie standing there at the door.

He froze as he gazed upon his wife's face. His jaw dropped and he instantly went pale, appearing almost ghostlike after color escaped his face.

"Mi..Mickie" He gulped and froze.


	8. Shattered Into Pieces

**Chapter 8: Shattered Into Pieces**

Randy swung the door up to find Mickie standing there.

He froze as he gazed upon his wife's face. His jaw dropped and he instantly went pale, appearing almost ghostlike after color escaped his face.

"Mi..Mickie" He gulped and froze.

"Hey Randy, did I interrupt something?" Mickie forced a smile, and then pushed the door open to reveal his mistress.

"Ms. James?" Kelly quickly got off the bed to fix her dress. "What are you doing here?"

"James?" Randy said in low tone as he slowly looked over at Kelly then back at Mickie.

"Yeah, baby she came to my job telling me her name was Ms. James." Kelly said confusingly.

"No Kelly, this is...my wife, Mickie." He gulped and noticed Mickie glaring at him with fury red eyes. "Mickie Orton."

"No need for introductions" Mickie proceeded, as she shoved him away to fully enter their room. "I know all about her."

"What! Excuse Me! You don't know me!" Kelly instantly barked. "So you're that nagging bitch Randy was always talking about huh?"

"Careful there bitch, you don't want to end up missing a few body parts." It was then that Mickie pulled out a pocket knife revealing her obvious intentions.

Randy's eyes widened. "Mickie, calm down I can explain." He quickly backed away from her, and moved closer to Kelly.

"Damn! I thought people took knives out only in movies in a situation like this." Kelly thought aloud to herself as she held on tight to Randy.

Mickie smirked and walked towards them, shaking her head with nuisance.

"Shut it you Cunt." Mickie then looked over at Randy and starred into his eyes. "There's nothing to explain to me, Randy. I know _everything_. I can't believe you." Mickie began to tear up before slapping him across the face.

Randy just stood there and starred back into her hurt eyes, recognizing the misery he had caused her.

"You cheating son of a bitch!" Mickie angrily shoved him and then pulled out photos she had taken of them to shove in his face. "I want you to look at these fucking pictures and lie to my face now! Lie to me! Go ahead Randy!"

He looked down in shame with nothing to say to her.

"What! You're just going to let her slap you like that? Throw this woman out already!" The blonde insisted.

"You bitch!" Mickie quickly stomped over to Kelly and grabbed her by her hair. "You fucking whore! How dare you sleep with a married man!"

"Ahhh!" Kelly yapped in pain, as Mickie pulled on to her hair harder. Randy quickly ran over to separate the two.

"Mickie stop!" He pulled Kelly away from her. "Kelly, you stay here. I need to talk to her."

"Yeah you go tell her who you truly belong to and while you're at it put some sense into her psychotic head Uh!" Kelly glared back at Mickie, rubbing her head.

Randy simply ignored Kelly's words.

"Mickie…listen to me. We need to talk." He sighed, as he ran a hand down his face.

"Oh so now you want to talk? It takes me to go crazy and ready to kill you just to get you to talk to me?" Mickie bitterly laughed. "Do you know how much pain you've fucking caused me? Huh Randy! I should just cut you two up into pieces!"

Randy stood in front of his wife and staring into her eyes.

"Listen we can figure something out. Can you please just put the knife down?"

Randy put an effort to reach for the knife, Mickie quickly backed away from him.

"I came to kill her but I don't mind killing you too. So don't come close to me!" Mickie threatened.

"Mickie…please" Randy sighed.

"No! Shut up and listen to me! Do you have _any _idea how much it hurt knowing that when I was trying to sleep, my husband was out fucking some other bitch!" Mickie yelled with anger. "What the fuck were you thinking! Huh!"

She continued. "Did you even stop to think once about our kids? What are you going to tell them huh? You thought I was pretty stupid but I caught on a while ago and you stayed lying like I didn't know. But I KNOW RANDY! I know _everything! _And the bastard you came to be, I just can't believe." Mickie cried, with rage.

Kelly walked over and gently grabbed on to Randy's hand for comfort, which brought more tears to Mickie's eyes.

"I...I didn't...mean to hurt you like this Mickie." Randy slowly said.

Kelly held onto him tight. "What do you mean you didn't mean to hurt her? You didn't do anything wrong baby. She's just a retarded obsessed bitch. Tell her what you told me the other night. Tell her that it's me who you want to be with."

Randy slowly pulled himself away from Kelly. "Please don't make this worse than it already is. Just don't say anything."

He looked up at Mickie, noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks. Seeing his wife in pain, Randy suddenly felt the guilt and the want to run over to his wife to embrace her.

Thoughts and memories raced through Mickie's head as she thought about her family. No matter how wrong Randy was and how much pain he had inflicted on her, Mickie wasn't going to let Kelly take away what was hers and win the battle.

She took a deep breath and lowered the knife. Looking up at her husband of four years, Mickie began speaking with her heart.

"Randy... I remember the day we took _vows_ to be side by side _forever_ and I'm pretty sure you have not forgotten that." She continued.

"What about our _kids_ Randy? What about the nights we spent _together_? The years that hold our _memories_? The times we've _needed_ each other? You're my husband and I'm your wife. This low life bitch cannot replace that."

Mickie's words showed shame in Randy's eyes- as she continued to talk; the guilt worsened.

Just then Kelly held onto Randy tighter and said, "Baby don't get fooled by this show she's putting on. You know it's me that you want."

"You stay out of this bitch!" Mickie yelled, quickly pointing the knife at Kelly.

Kelly's eyes widened as she held her hands up in defense. "Relax! You psycho! Oh my gosh."

Randy quickly pulled Kelly away from Mickie's distance.

"Randy, you're my husband. I'd forgive you for even sleeping with this bitch, if you promise to stop seeing her. Come back to me and we can forget about all this." Mickie reached her hand out to him, in hopes that he would take it and come back to her.

Randy slowly approached his wife looking down to the floor as a criminal would approach his crime. As Mickie's words lingered in Randy's head he built the courage up to finally speak.

"You've came to know the truth, and I'm sorry it had to come to this. But I can't promise you that." He slowly said, looking down to the floor.

Mickie starred into his eyes in stillness. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, uncontrollably. "Wh- why not?" She began speaking, biting her lip.

Randy looked up intently into her eyes in silence. With every teardrop of Mickie's that fell to the floor, Randy felt his heart throbbing in pain.

"Say something Randy!" Mickie pounded her fists on his chest, slowly getting killed inside by his silence.

Randy held on to her hands and slowly said, "...Because she's _pregnant_."


	9. A New Day Has Come

**Chapter 9: A New Day Has Come  
**

"Pregnant...What?" Mickie broke down into tears and fell to her knees, weakened over the emotional distress.

Kelly smirked and ran over to Randy. "I knew baby you'd make the right choice. Now let's get out of here please!"

Mickie suddenly heated up and held herself together to face this slut. She slowly got up, glaring at Kelly. "You've caused my family to break down. You can't win so easily, you home wrecking bitch."

Kelly laughed at Mickie's grief. "Ha! But didn't you just hear your so called husband's decision? He wants me Mickie. Now leave us the fuck alone. It's not my fault he doesn't want you! Look at yourself you short midget looking piece of shit!"

"Kelly, enough. Stop it. Please." Randy sighed, running a hand over his face.

"You're gonna fucking let her talk to me like that! Control your bitch before I hurt her!" Mickie threatened, her heart began to race.

Randy walked over to pull Kelly away from her, but she continued worsen the situation. "Hurt me? You don't scare me! How about you go back home and tell your little twerps that they no longer have a fucking father! Leave!" Kelly yelled into Mickie's face.

_"Get her! Don't let her get away with any of this! Get her!" _a voice echoed in Mickie's head._  
_

"Oh you fucking slut, that's it! You're done!" Mickie slammed Kelly into the wall and pushed against Kelly throbbing the knife into her stomach.

"Mickie!" Randy his eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he watched Kelly getting stabbed then falling to the floor.

"Ah! Ra—Randy! My baby!" Kelly screamed in pain on the floor as she held on to her stomach.

"Yeah! It's dead! You bitch that's what you get for snatching away a husband and a father." Mickie glared at Randy then back at Kelly.

Randy stood there frozen watching over them in shock with Mickie's behavior, not having any idea of how much love she kept for him.

Kelly continued to scream. "She killed my baby! Don't fu- fucking stand there! Get h- help!" She yelled at Randy.

Mickie smirked at Kelly and then knelt down watching her yelp in pain. Having no remorse towards her pain, Mickie pulled Kelly by the hair.

"If I'm going to walk around with a broken heart all my life because I lost something precious, then so will you. Now you'll always know the feeling of what you put me through. Doesn't feel so good losing someone you love, now does it?"

Randy strolled over and grabbed onto Mickie's arm and she instantly slapped him. "Don't fucking touch me!" Mickie yelled and rushed out of the room.

"Mickie! Wait!" Randy yelled after her. "Please just hear me out once!" Not giving a damn about Kelly at the moment, Randy decided to go after Mickie.

"You bastard! Get your fucking ass back here Randy!" Kelly screamed from the hotel room. "Ahhh! You can't leave me!"

Randy chased Mickie out of the hotel, finally when he got to her, John showed up and got in his face.

"Back away from her! Don't you think you've done enough!" John yelled, while Mickie stood behind him holding onto his arm.

"Who are you to say something? You know I've got enough on my mind and I'm not gonna stand here arguing with you." replied Randy. "Mickie, please hear me out. I fucked up something that was so good! I regret everything I did, you can't leave me. Please just give me a chance to explain myself."

Mickie, with tears in her eyes looked over to John. "Let's leave Johnny."

John kept his eyes on Randy. "Let's go." He took Mickie's hand and started to walk off with her.

Randy yelled after them. "How are you gonna leave after stabbing and killing my child? Huh Mickie!" Randy angrily said, stopping them for leaving.

John noticed the tears in Mickie's eyes after Randy had said that. He turned around, building up with anger, he moved forward ready to punch Randy.

Mickie quickly stopped John from his actions and looked at Randy with bloodshot red eyes.

"This completes the end of you and me. You have two weeks to get your shit out of my house. And I don't care what you do, but you're staying the fuck away from my kids. You hear me! "

"And that dying bitch of yours? Go back to her. We're done Randy." Saying her last words, she walked away with John completely vanishing out of Randy's life.

x-x-x

It was a long drive home, and Mickie had not said a word. She stayed looking out her window just thinking what she had just gone through. John feeling speechless to fix her pain built the courage to start a conversation as he pulled his car over.

"It's a lovely weather out isn't it?"

Mickie slowly looked over at him and shook her head. "Huh?..Yea yea it is. To bad the day sucked."

"Don't think about what has happened Mickie. That asshole doesn't know what he lost." John said as he got closer to Mickie.

"I sure wish he did…" Mickie sighed and leaned against Johns chest. "I'm scared John, scared of what might happen...I stabbed her. I killed his child. They're probably looking to arrest me and possibly take my kids away from me. Randy would do something like that. I know him."

"I won't let any of those things happen. You believe me don't you?" John held his best friend close to his chest.

Mickie just stayed quite in his arms for awhile, feeling safe and protected.

Not knowing what else to say, John held onto to her tighter and kissed her forehead. "You know, no matter what I'll always be here for you."

Mickie looked up to John's face and felt the passion of his love. She starred into his eyes thinking of what a greatful person he is and leaned herself closer to his body to attach her lips with his. "Thanks."


End file.
